


Filia & Anon Sleepover

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, smothering, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Filia sleeps over at your place, and lewd things occur! Who would've thought!
Relationships: Reader/Filia
Kudos: 2





	Filia & Anon Sleepover

Brushing your teeth, you nervously stared at yourself in the mirror. She had spent the night before, but it was always nerve-wracking for reasons lost to you. The possibility of anything going wrong weighed heavily on your mind. You told yourself that everything was going to be fine; you both had showered, you made your bed, you cleaned your room top to bottom. Everything was going smoothly so far, yet you were just waiting for something to come along and mess it up. Some divine message to come forth and wreck your plans to form a relationship with this girl.

Spitting out the frothy residue, you squared yourself up in the mirror. You were determined to see this night through, for better or for worse.

You were hoping for the former.

Exiting the bathroom, you shut off the light and walked down the hallway towards your bedroom, keeping your hand on the wall to ensure you didn’t bump into anything. Feeling your way down the dark corridor, you made a mental note that all the doors were locked, and the dishes from dinner were soaking in the sink. A footnote was added that you shouldn’t be worrying this much, but it barely made a splash in your reservoir of concern. You knew she liked you and was enjoying yourself, but it was always an issue on whether you two could be enjoying yourselves more.

Nevertheless, you strode into your room to see the girl in question lying in it, throwing you a smile as she sat back up.

“Was wondering if you fell in the toilet.” She joked, leaning her head to the side. Long, black stalks trailed down her shoulders and onto the bed, moving ever so delicately.

“Trust me, if I had fallen in, you would know.” You and Filia had been going out for quite a while now, at least half a year, and you two seemed to get along well. Of course there were disagreements here and there, it was normal, but they were just bumps along the way that you could barely remember at this point. You were happy being with her and that’s all that mattered, even if she had certain “qualities” that might’ve spooked others away.

“See kid? Even he can’t remember when he leaves the toilet seat up!” Samson, the parasitic creature that feigned as Filia’s hair, chortled. His mouth opened up, revealing his array of sharp teeth. “Nah, I’m just kidding you’ve been pretty good about that lately.”

You chuckled half-heartedly, but settled down next to the girl whose lower half was hidden underneath the covers. “I’m surprised you’re all bundled up. It’s sweltering in here even with all these fans running.” You gestured towards the fan in the window and the two fans oscillating on opposite sides of the room. Filia simpered as she picked up part of the blanket and motioned you to go under with her.

“I don’t mind the heat! Now come on, I want to cuddle.” Not one to pass up such an offer, you slid under the covers almost immediately, aligning your body up with hers. She bent slightly as she pushed her frame parallel with yours. The soft, suppleness of her skin met your hands indicating she wasn’t wearing her usual set of pajamas that evening.

“You don’t mind the heat, huh?” You snided as you slipped your arm underneath her, tickling her abdomen.

“Stop that!” She laughed spritely in response and bumped you with her backside. She was wearing a large, white t-shirt and a pair of purple underwear. You weren’t sure if it was her physique or the underwear itself, but her cheeks were so prominent that it pushed the fabric between them, resembling a thong. You quickly dropped the thought and curled against her, placing your hand on her hip.

“Did you like dinner tonight?” You asked softly in her ear. The one lamp on your nightstand cast an amber haze across the room. Filia turned her head towards you, her eyes held an amount of fatigued that reflected how tiring the day had been for her.

“It was very nice, Anon! I mean, it was nice before Samson ate half of the buffet…” You two paused, remembering the horrific scene.

“You two never let me eat when you guys go out, it’s not fair!” Samson grunted, making you scoot back. “Don’t expect to go to a place that serves pot roast and not try to get some of that!”

“Samson you almost ate an employee! They kicked us out!” Filia snapped back. “And I really liked that place too!”

“Ehh, it was all overpriced anyway.” His tendrils retracted into him as he closed his eyes. “I’m getting some shuteye before you kids decide to fool around. Like I need to see this guy’s junk again.”

You cleared your throat, trying to draw the discussion towards something more admirable. You knew he could feel everything Filia felt, just another factor that’s killed the mood before. You tried to focus on the girl attached to the parasite, but those teeth made anything with her back to you almost impossible without you looking away.

“Getting comfy?” She winked, sticking her tongue out at you. You hesitated to ask what she meant when you realized you were cupping her chest almost by instinct. You laughed it off and slid your hands to her hips.

“Sorry about that, it just felt more natural in this position...” You were about to scoot back before Filia spun around, facing you, pressing her bosom against yours.

“I think this feels a bit better.” Her lips pressed together as she looked into your eyes. The fabric of her bra held up well as it pushed against you; black, intricate details were woven into the laced designs. The thick masses it held back were squeezed outward, resembling large, pale globes. Her skin slid across yours, a delicate texture that made your body shake in delight; goosebumps pleasantly formed along your arms and shoulders. Seeing your sudden tautness, Filia smiled and pulled you in tighter, bringing her lips to your ear. “Getting comfy?”

“Eheh, yeah. How are you?” She pressed her cheek against yours and planted a quick peck on your face.

“Just lovely, thank you. Buuuut…” Her voice trailed off and her eyes rolled around the room before falling onto your lower body. Looking between you, your erection jutted through your underwear like a curved branch. You couldn’t help but chuckle, admiring the humor in the situation.

“Sorry about that, it, uh…it really likes seeing you!” The girl raised her hand to stifle a giggle.

“Well, in that case…” Filia lowered her hand and you felt her moving underneath the covers. Her leg rose up and rested on top of your thigh, “Hold on!” The lovely feeling of her fingers gripped your rod and brought it closer to her, introducing a new warmth that took the breath out of your lungs. Bringing her leg back down, she squeezed your cock between her thighs, gripping your arms as she began to slide back and forth. “Like that?”

Her smile brought life back into your body, “V-very much!” As your bodies gently collided, your abdomen pressed into hers; her luscious stomach only added another layer of softness that further clouded your mind in bliss.

“I figured I’d spice it up a little bit considering I’m still a little sore from last time when Samson got a little out of hand.” Your glutes clenched out of reflex, thinking back to a few nights prior where the parasite thought it would be humorous to “join in on the festivities,” as he called it. It took a full day for the two of you to walk straight.

“Yeahhh I don’t think anyone wants that again...” You kept your tone steady despite the girl rubbing her cootch against you. The stubble of her pubic hair tickled your groin and caused you to throb in retaliation. Filia jumped before catching herself on your shoulders, and giggled.

“I felt that one this time!” Her red eyes held a calming allure, despite their unnatural color. They carried your soul gracefully like an infant in a cradle. Licking her lips, she dawned a more sinister smile. “Let’s see if I can’t get anymore like that…”

Sliding her arms underneath yours, she locked them around your back, pulling you into an embrace. Your hands soon found their way to her large mounds, picking them up and squishing them together. Her nipples poked into your palms, a sure sign that she was enjoying this just as much as you. Much lower, her legs trembled as her ankles locked them in place. Her calves and thighs flexed, ensuring the two of you wouldn’t get too far away from the other, and ensuring the grip around your manhood was sealed. You could feel your head poking against the cloth of her underwear, and a subtle, wet, sensation dribbled onto your shaft.

Breathing through your teeth, you groaned softly, knowing her preference for vocal responses. A low shuddering erupted in her throat, signaling you had hit the right spot for her.

Sliding your hands further down, you caressed her shapely backside, gripping the flesh with such force and delight it began to coincide with your thrusts. The underwear she adorned was enduring a number of assaults, from your hands and your thrusting, to Filia’s plush rear that kept pinching the fabric together. Looking over her shoulder, you could see where you exited her thighs, jutting out through her underwear, a growing dark spot marking where you repeatedly stabbed the cloth.

Her fingers traced the curvature of your spine, sliding up until she reached the back of your neck. Gently, she ran her hand through your hair before dropping her head on your shoulder. Her breath was hot on your skin, making you tingle even more.

“Hrmmn…this is nice…” She cooed, grinding sensually back and forth. “Having fun back there?” She looked over her shoulder and marveled at you playing with her ass. She giggled how enthralled you were with her rump.

“Heh, just a bit!” You rarely had moments like these where you could really appreciate Filia’s body without Samson interrupting and killing the mood, and this evening was exactly what you were looking for. As you continued to thrust through her thighgap, you pulled her cheeks apart, earning you a small peep from your companion.

“H-hey! Don’t get too far ahead like that!” You dipped your head in and planted a firm one on her lips. Her words were quickly silenced by a deep moan as you sunk your fingers deeper into her tender flesh. It became warm between her cheeks as you slid below her underwear, right above where your dick was penetrating. As your mouths departed, a strand of saliva connected your lips. Her eyes slowly fell open, gazing into yours as the strand fell onto her naked chest. She cleared her throat and smirked. “I swear, I let you get away with way too much.”

“Do you want me to stop?” You kissed her forehead, waiting for a response. A moment passed as you hesitated thrusting. Her arms held tight their bond around you as she finally replied.

“I want to know if you like the front as much the back!” Her eyelids fluttered and she bit her bottom lip. A deep tint of red filled her cheeks as she moved back a bit, retracting you from between her thighs. Placing her hands on your shoulders, she urged you lower under the covers to where you could feel her warmth even closer. You nose skimmed her breasts and stomach and only stopped until you were at eye level with her waist. Looking up, you could see a lustful quake in her eyes, permitting you to proceed unhindered.

Your hands felt across her legs, running up her ankles through her calves, before resting on her smooth thighs, feeling the soft, malleable flesh as you situated yourself between them. Before you even got close you could feel the heat emanating from her womanhood, likely from your gratuitous rubbing earlier. As your hands went to the lining of her underwear, a devilish thought struck in your head.

Sliding your fingers along her waist, you brought your head up to her stomach, planting a series of kisses around her naval. Filia laughed and her knees bent in reaction, unintentionally pulling you closer.

“Ah-AHAH-!” She squirmed and pushed your head away, looking between her legs as she gripped your hair. “THAT-! That wasn’t what I meant!” You two shared an audacious glare. “You tease, I don’t need any more foreplay!” Sweat made her skin slick, and your mouth begin to water as you dragged your nose down her stomach. Feeling your lips waver on the elastic of her underwear, you grabbed it with your teeth and pulled down, keeping your eyes locked on her sex. “That’s more like it…”

Her legs separated to make your job easier. Once her panties went to her knees, she kicked them down the rest of the way. A welcoming heat pulled you between her thighs, combining with the delicate touch of her skin. Placed between her legs was her dripping sex, a pretty shade of pink that beckoned you closer. The closer your face got, the tighter the grip her thighs had on your neck. Before you could stick your tongue out, she prevented you from getting any further. With your tongue sticking out of your mouth, you looked up to see what was going on.

“J-just…just be careful! It’s very sensitive down there!” Her mouth twitched and a drop of sweat ran down her cheek.

“When was the last time you took care of yourself?” You pondered, wrapping your arms around her thighs. Her eyes widened and her head turned away from you, laughing into the pillow.

“I-I’m not going to answer that!!” The words trembled out of her mouth and a hand lied on your head. “Wuh-why?!”

“You’re like a damn oven down here.” Filia gulped loudly, laughing meekly, trying to calm her nerves.

“It uh…it’s been a few days…”

“Oh yeah?” You responded.

With little warning you opened your mouth, running your tongue along her womanhood. The juices gathered up on your tongue as you dragged it along her labia, taking in her flavor as well as enjoying the sharp cry that exited her throat.

“Hyy-OOOHH!” She tried pushing your head back, but you were too close to her now. She was in your hands. Your lips kissed the insides of her thigh, running around her vagina, and up the other one. Her bottom set up lips quivered cutely as you brought your mouth back towards them, planting a wet kiss onto them. “Ooooh Gooood…”

The nectar that flowed was quickly lapped up by your tongue as it scoured along her most sensitive parts. You made circles around her genitals with the wet appendage; sticking it slightly into her slit and running it up and down. Her cries were only further emphasized by how hard she was squeezing your head between her legs. The soft tightness was comfy in a way, and only slightly cut off your air supply.

Taking one more deep breath, you wrapped your lips around the small nub that poked out of the top of her labia, her clitoris. The moment you felt it in your mouth, the girl let out a loud wail, “OH GO-! IT'S COMING-!” What else she said was a mystery as your ears were smothered by her legs. Her snatch was pressed against your face and a small amount of sticky fluids smeared along your mouth and nose. Never the one to be deterred easily, you continued to suck on the bundle of nerves, provoking her to buck even harder. The movements cause her legs to displace herself from the leglock, allowing you to breath and hear her continuing shrieks of passion. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK!!” Her hands gripped your hair hard and her full weight was shifted onto you face, abruptly shutting off your air supply. You tried to pry her off, but her body was still trembling from the powerful orgasm. Your hands frantically tried to signal her of your present situation, but you only managed to slap her bottom a few times, worsening your situation.

Consciousness began to wane, and your arms fell like heavy sacks on the bed. The warmth of her still dripping cunt cradled your mind as you felt your eyes close. Surely there were worse ways to die than this…

…

“Anon? Please! Can you hear me, Anon?!”

Your vision was fuzzy as your eyes lazily opened, one at a time. There was a light in your face that made the effort even more laborious.

“F-Filia?” You raised your hand in front of your face to block the annoying brightness.

“Oh thank goodness!” Her tone was flustered and fraught with worry. “I’m so, so sorry Anon! I didn’t mean to-ergh! I didn’t mean to almost kill you!” It felt like a lead brick was on your head so you didn’t bother trying to pick it up just yet, but you were able to focus your vision to see her concerned face inches away from yours. She was still naked, save for the shirt she was wearing earlier thrown on to conceal herself.

“Wha-? No…no, you’re alright, Filia…” Air flowed into your lungs, rejuvenating your body and helping to clear that cloud in your head. Slowly sitting up, the girl fell against your chest, resting her head on your shoulder, almost on the verge of tears.

“I didn’t mean for that, I’m sorry, Anon!” She wrapped an arm around your chest. “It’s because I’m so freaking fat and I almost killed you!” She sniffed, and choked back a sob.

“Hey, hey!” You picked her up, bringing her face to yours. Tears were welling up in her red eyes, reflecting your image as you stared into them. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault of what happened, okay? We were both enjoying ourselves and it was just a little accident, okay?” The girl’s gaze fell towards the corner of the room. A small sigh slipped through her lips.

“Okay…” She wiped her eye with her palm and returned her gaze to you. “Are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“Definitely not!” You tried to ease her concerns making sure not to mention your stiff neck. “I probably shouldn’t have provoked you like that anyway, I’ve never seen you like that before!” Your playful jab made the girl’s body lock up. Her cheeks flared and she hid her face behind her hands.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this!” She sounded more embarrassed than worried now. “I can get quite…loud…when uh, stimulated like that…” A hand went up and massaged the back of her neck. “Samson likes to poke fun at me for it, b-but I didn’t want to make it seem like I wasn’t enjoying it!”

You chuckled softly and went to scratch your nose. However, as you pulled away, a long strand of sticky fluid held fast to your finger, stretching out over a foot before falling gently onto the bedspread. The two of you watched the string fall, then each other. Filia’s eyes widened again, but she refused to say anything further. Taking the initiative, you pounced on top of her, laying her flat against the bed. Your hips aligned with hers, pushing her legs apart. Your erection quickly returned as it rubbed against her warmth.

“A-Anon-!!” Her words were cut short as you went in for a deep kiss, feeling her supple lips sliding along yours. Your tongues found one another and twisted around each other, exchanging her taste that still clung to your lips. Pulling away, you saw her face had heated up once again. Her nipples poked out from underneath her shirt and she had an exasperated look on her face. “Wha…what got into you all of a sudden!?”

Huffing sharply, you slid fluidly down her body, becoming reunited with her sex. Filia uttered a quick peep as you held her legs apart, licking your lips at her.

“I want to hear more of those noises you made earlier. A lot more…”


End file.
